Andronius Chronicles Vol. III: The Savanna Symphony
A study on the history behind Khorrum's minorities, by Andronius Giphorin Few civilized people travel off of the mainland, fewer still wish to dig up religious tales of foreign races, but I am one of those that seeks to know this world's history, no matter how obscure or removed it is. In my last volume we skimmed over the brief history of the Kvurian Isles' western civilization, the Mhenuur, If such terms as civilization and history could be applied to them. But they are only one of the races of "people" inhabiting Khorrum, the so-called minorities, the Aq'Ryss and Trynra that have made this harsh nation their home. And while the Aq'Ryss seem to follow the Mhenuur tradition of shunning writing, the Trynra of the Isles, and in particular Whorn-ik, have strong ties to their past and extensive written history alongside their oral traditions. Some of you may be wondering what kind of asylum I have been admitted to for talking about the Trynra as if they were like you or me, but continue on and all will be made clear. Unlike the so-called hedonistic "Cabal" that some of you may be all too familiar with their handiwork, the Trynra of the eastern nations are nothing like their incestuous brethren. These "Sons of Lyco" are the past remnants of the once virtuous empire, with merriment to a normal amount; their history spanning back to the Pre-Dawn Era. I spoke at length with a goat-man who called himself a "Green Inquisitor," a title, he assured me, of high ranking and requiring his full attention. Regardless of his beliefs, the massive library hidden deep within the port city of Whorn-ik that he showed me to dispelled any notion as to what his job truly was, historian. Needless to say, many weeks were spent over tomes 'reclaimed' from the now desolate city of Lycorynth, but I will keep it brief for the sake of your sanity. The race's story began some time in the before the Dawn (The pages are fragile and some of the scrolls on hand have indications of some beast's attempt to bite them), their people scattered across 30 separate nations that would combine over the ages until three kingdoms reigned and joined together as the "Cabal of Centering," built around the worship of their god, Lyco, who they believe built the world in 299 days, but on the 300th sunrise, he died. It was the Cabal's belief that he left all that needed to be finished of the world upon a great mountain, now known to be the Faeland Plateau, and that it was their duty to ascend this 'holy' place to set things right; the race traveling to what is now present day Lycornyth. That is where the race divides, it is during this time that a prophet appeared, spoke out against the ascension, and was quickly executed by the Cabal; his work was carried on in secret by his three sons, who quickly set about gathering those seeking "true worship" and fled the city, hiding along the outskirts of the Kira jungle. These, Sons of Lyco lived a nomadic life, watching their brethren flourish and subsequently disappear in the later part of the third century of the Autumn Era. Following this time, their history is sparse and marked only with information that could be described as theological gardening, tales of the faction's communion with nature. It isn't until the Enlightened Era and the news of the Cabal's return that their history turns back towards the sane, the Sons endured attacks from their newly reborn brethren and fled in all directions of the world; only a fraction of them escaped the Cabal's wrath, finding sanctuary with the similiarly ecologically minded Mhenuur of Whorn-ik. And aside from some more recent battles endeavoring to rid the world of the Cabal, we find ourselves back to the present day. 1 (See Author's Notes for additional information) Next, let me tell you about the Aq'Ryss, the small insectoid vermin prevalent under almost every rock east of the Kira jungle. I would like to tell you, my readers, that they have a deep rich history that would warrant talking about these scavengers, but I can't and I won't be remiss if you skip this infinitely painful section. But in the pursuit of scholarly perfection, I cannot omit this and will write it nonetheless. Their history is short and kept by no one, only their clan names are known by the few people too polite for their own good. First we'll start with the largest of the clans, the Oro'ryst, these are the beasts you find everywhere under foot and most likely what you have seen of the race. They are scavengers and laborers, no thought in their minds enough to think of their own people let alone culture. Next is the Oro'skur, conmen cast in the dimmest light, attempting to trade with the civilized races. Finally comes the one productive part of this race, the Oro'kaal, while they have all the disgusting habits of their brethren, they at least show some enlightenment towards civilized behavoir and often can be found tinkering with technology traded from the Dramer of the nearby Rekkan. 2 With that I will close this chapter on Khorrum for the time being, but do not dispair! if any of my writing as peak your interest in this wild corner of the world, I encourage you to look into my "Sampling the Weird: Khorrum Edition" for a look into these cultures' present day cuisine and traditions. Until then, wait on readers, scholars, and world alike! Author's Notes: 1 - Much of the Trynra history originally published was omitted by Withheld due to connections to current Cerise Cabal activity. It is this author's hope that future volumes will include the full text written. 2 - The clan Withheld was omitted due to recent incidents within the world at large, information withheld indefinitely. Category:Books